beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kaze no Fuku Basho
'''Kaze no Fuku Basho' (風の吹く場所 The Place Where the Wind Blows) is the second Japanese ending of Beyblade: G-Revolution. It is sung by Makiyo. It was also used as a special ending theme for the final episode of the series. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Daichi Sumeragi *Max Tate *Emily Watson *Eddy *Michael Summers *Rick Anderson *Ray Kon *Mariah *Kevin *Gary *Lee *Tala *Bryan Kuznetsov *Spencer *Kai Hiwatari *Romero *Raul Fernandez *Julia Fernandez *Miguel *Claude *Aaron *Mathilda *Blader DJ *Mr. Dickenson *Ryu Granger *Tao *Taro Tate *Judy Tate *Hiro Granger Beyblades *Dragoon GT *Dranzer GT *Strata Dragoon G *Driger G *Draciel G *Hopper Attack MS *Galeon 2 *Galux 2 *Galman *Galzzly *Wolborg 4 *Falborg 2 *Seaborg 2 *Trygle 2 *Trygator S *Trypio G *Rock Bison *Dark Gargoyle *Pierce Hedgehog *Rapid Eagle *Rushing Boar *Thunder Pegasus *Thunder Pegasus *Metal Driger Full Song Lyrics Romaji Tooi kisetsu ga sugita ima dewa Kimi no koto nanka Kokoro kara wasureru to Omotte ta Hateshinai kono sora ni Setsunai omoide dake Kanjiteru yomigaeru Ano koro no keshiki wo Totemo korae kirenai yo Sugoku soba ni ite hoshii Mugendai no hoshizora Kimi wa doko de miteru no? Itsumo futari de ita Kaze no fuku basho Tsuki no hikari ga Noboru yozora wa Kimi no hohoemi ga Hoshikage mo makeru kurai kirameita Wasurenai ano basho de Kimi to sugoshita hibi wo Kiga tsuke ba afureteru Hoho ni ochiru namida Totemo korae kirenai yo Zutto soba ni ite hoshii Mugendai no hoshizora Ima mo boku wa miteru yo Itsumo issho ni ita Kaze no fuku basho Totemo korae kirenai yo Sugoku soba ni ite hoshii Mugendai no hoshizora Kimi wa doko de miteru no? Itsumo futari de ita Kaze no fuku basho Totemo korae kirenai yo Zutto soba ni ite hoshii Mugendai no hoshizora Ima mo boku wa miteru yo Itsumo issho ni ita Kaze no fuku basho English Now that the distant season has passed I truly thought I'd be able to forget you Under this endless sky, I just feel the bittersweet memories The old scenes come flooding back I really can't stand it I really want you to be by my side Where do you look At the boundless starry sky from? Where it's always just the two of us, The place where the wind blows In a night sky where the moonlight rises Your smile glimmers so much that even The starry scene loses to it I can't forget the days I spent there with you Before I realize it, the tears are overflowing, spilling down my cheeks I really can't stand it I want you to stay by my side forever Even now I'm looking at the Boundless starry sky Where we're always together The place where the wind blows I really can't stand it I really want you to be by my side Where do you look At the boundless starry sky from? Where it's always just the two of us, The place where the wind blows I really can't stand it I want you to stay by my side forever Even now I'm looking at the Boundless starry sky Where we're always together, The place where the wind blows Trivia References Category:Music